


Alone, Naturally.

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: But not completely bleak, Celebrate Rogue One Month, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, There's a spark of hope there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He was alone. Again.





	Alone, Naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Celebrate Rogue One" Month, week 2 Cassian Andor.  
> Prompt: Alone.

He was alone.

Again. He had to be, most of his mission were delicate, ones that sometimes took time. His missions required care, and that was something that was always in his mind.

Every time he went on a mission, he poured everything he had into it. Whatever doubts or hesitations, he pushed them aside. He would deal with any regrets later.

He could not afford to slip up. The Rebellion need him, and he did his best to work in favor of it.

He had few friends amongst the Rebels, most of them were simply casual acquaintances. He could not afford to grow too close to anyone really, after all, they were fighting a war. And he knew better that anyone that people died in war. He admired Mon Mothma. She was kind and generous with her time, while doing everything she could for the Rebellion.

She was also friendly and approachable. Made sure to know the names of the people who died, and honor them.

He could respect that. He on the other hand, couldn't do it. He knew that if he did, his grief and regrets would be constant, they would weaken his resolve. He could not afford to mourn those who had already died. If he lived, then he might live to honor those who did not. But now, in the midst of war, he would shove any and all grief or regrets aside, it was a necessary evil.

His companion more often than not way Kaytoo. Their friendship was a strange one in the eyes of many. But he preferred his company most of the time, a droid's memory could be erased. A person's mind could not erase, only repress. And that was only for a short period of time.

And that is why he was mostly alone. He'd seen people die, he'd seen people being cut down by the Empire. He'd lost people he was close to once, and now, he choose to be apart. Alone and away as much as possible.

He could die at any time. He was very aware of it, and he could not bring himself to be a burden on someone's memory. Mon would remember him. At the very least, his name and that was enough for him.

But, even when he was alone and apart from others, he could not help but to fight for others. He wanted the Emperor and the Empire gone. He wanted people from all parts of the galaxy to be free, to not bow their heads in fear. He fought for freedom, he fought for the hope of a better tomorrow.

And he fought with hope and fearlessness. He did what was needed, and some things hunted his dreams, but he rose each morning or night, ready to take on the Empire. For himself, for the memory of his home, for the people. For those who could not afford to fight. Even for those who fought against him. Because even they deserved freedom.

He followed orders and did what needed to be done. Did his missions without fear, for hope beat in his chest, and while he was alone most of the time, he knew he could endure. He was alone, physically, but so long he fought with hope, he was never truly alone. For in his hope, he carried the galaxy. And he knew that one day, he could allow himself to be surrounded by others and find joy in friendship and companionship.

But in the meantime, he was alone. Naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it.


End file.
